User talk:Leviathan 89
Re: OPFA I can't open the file because apparently my pc doesn't have the correct app for it. What is it? 20:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Already tried the 1st 3 links in the past and failed. 4th link takes forever, I've been waiting for it to "uncompress" after entering both the link and the file I downloaded and it just won't load :( I'll take a good look at the last link later, but I think it only has comments that say "it was a good book" and such. Do you think Klobis will say anything about it? 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, finished downloading. Dunno what went wrong there before, but now I can open the file. I'll check it out later. Thanks again. 13:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) romaji, etc The links you sent me are probably novel (manga) versions of the One Piece movies. Since only Oda is listed in the "author" section, I'm guessing the manga was either drawn by Oda or the comic panels are made from movie screen shots. (do you know what I mean?) I doubt Hamazaki was involved in these books. You can find the prices 2 rows below the ISBN code. I should mention that 円 is the written way of the "yen" sign (￥), much like $ written out as "dollars". I'll add the romanizations and such for the omake, etc. if Klobis doesn't although maybe not right away, and I still haven't looked at Final Answer. Sorry, I'll try to take a look at it as soon as possible. Lastly, is it possible to remove those zig-zag shapes from my talkpage? You'll see what I mean if you scroll to the very bottom of the page. I'm pretty sure they came along with the Merch. tab, but I don't want to remove the entire thing so I have no idea what to do o_o Thanks. 19:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh. Never mind, he's involved. I thought he wasn't because for the louguetown book on shuseisha, they actually listed his name. 22:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Question Just being curious, what does the 'VSTF' stands for, next to your name.? :Yo, congrats for being "promoted" for to wikia's vandalism and spam task force. When did that happen? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, cool.. Will do. :Okay, I'll do, but atm, I'm only able to have a look over some few wikis - and they're pretty calm. :But I hope it's okay to contact you on your Message Wall in the German wiki? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) re:Wiki Images Alright, but the File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png is fanart, which as you know is against our policy. So could you please replace it with something from the series? 21:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, system images sounds good. 22:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS On the Vstf position! :D:D:D Cheese Lord (talk) 23:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on being a member of the VSTF even though I have no idea what it is xD 02:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) re:Discussion No, I don't think you did. I just think you came off a little too strongly. It's easy for users to apply opinion to position like that. You've no doubt heard people thinking that an admin's opinion should be considered higher than a normal user's or something like that. Well, except in extenuating circumstances, that is simply not the case, but some people seem to unconsciously think that. So, when someone in a position like admin or VSTF tries to strongly push an opinion, like you did, it sometimes can be seen as trying to use your position. I think your confusion and Kuro mentioning you being on the VSTF kind of set the mood in that way. Just dial it back and keep cool. It's fine to believe strongly about something, just don't be too strong in conveying it. 18:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates I like to do this work manually. The bot may screw up. Galaxy9000 (talk) 19:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Moved Templates Well, yeah, I updated the links but sometime I miss some of them. Calu and Gal helped me with that though. As for the renaming them again, this time, with naviboxes, thanks for that! I haven't even considered that. And as for asking Sff for the bot to do it, I think it'll be fine. If it get too big for us to do, I'll ask Sff to use the bot. But thanks, Levi, for telling me. 21:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Link Issues Forum Hey, since you expressed interest in the link conversation on the Manual of Style forum, would you mind taking a look at this, with emphasis on the possessive links heading? I know you already commented on the forum, but if you have an opinion on the possessive links, I would appreciate hearing your input. Thanks. 03:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem, thanks for letting me know. 21:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Found one Don't know how are you gonna stop him or anything, but http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dawoodahmad10 he appeared in the chat with this account first then with 5 more, you can check the special log/chat. Don't know if your VSTF rules apply for chat spammers too but ok.. That guy is a dick, he needs a global IP ban! 16:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) He also just promised to delete content from pages! 16:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This same guy is also the founder of several wikis, most notably the Naruto Wiki: http://thenaruto.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Dawoodahmad10 But also this one, which is the one he was spamming chat to try to get us to join until he just started blatantly spamming chat with random text and vandalizing our pages: http://mafia2pedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawoodahmad10# And also this one: http://animeguide.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawoodahmad10 And this one: http://aoepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawoodahmad10 Should he be have his admin privileges revoked on these other wikias for being such a terrible and persistent vandal here? I mean creating multiple accounts is already a crime, but using them all to vandalize our pages seems like it is FAR over the line. Thanks, 17:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ... ... wants to be checked wikia-wide, me thinks. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 06:48, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. So it was only a Narutard going nuts. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, seems like the troll returned with a new IP . And he desperately fell in love with me. I told DP already but he seems to take his well-earned sleep. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template I would do it like that, but then it would look like the Bellamy Pirates aren't part of the allies, much less former. If I put the entire template there, it will just look like they're a different part of the organization entirely. That's why I'm trying to make it by using the jolly roger and labeling "Bellamy Pirates (former)", so they're still part of the "allies" section and it includes them all. 18:40, September 20, 2012 (UTC) re:Changes coming soon Thanks for the heads up. 00:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Redirects vs Pipe Links re-discussion I don't know if you've seen it, but people have finally started addressing our shared concerns with the way the first poll was run in Forum:Redirects and Other Link Issues (but only after it was closed *grumble*). I think it would be very helpful for you to get in on the conversation, especially since you were the one who first raised the concerns. The discussion is here: Forum:Redirects and Other Link Issues#Post Redirects vs. Pipe Links Poll Discussion 16:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Forum Oh, apologies, then. I didn't know whether or not you were an admin, but I've seen you around the wiki and everyone here seems to respect you a lot. Plus, most wikis I've seen usually have at four admins, and you seem to be regular editor here and one of the longest. You seem like the type, is all. Sorry to intrude, Leviathan 89.--'NinjaSheik' 23:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, it's because you seemed like the type. You're a regular editor, well-respected, one of the longest user I've seen here, calm and kind. Those are good traits in an admin, and you just seemed like the kind that would be either an admin or a mod.--'NinjaSheik' 00:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ciao,Sono Angelo2300,Potresti Mettere La Foto Di Shirahoshi Episodio 554 con risoluzione 1440x1313,Sono Un Appassionato Di One Piece-Aspetto Una Risposta,GrazieAngelo2300 (talk) 15:17, October 5, 2012 (UTC)Angelo2300 Switch/Toggle Problem Hi, I'm from the marvelvscapcomwikia. I just want to implement the switch and toggle feature in that wikia. I've created both templates and copied and pasted the templates on this wikia, word for word. I haven't been able to get it working properly. Can you help me out? http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu/UMvC3 - The page with the testing switch/toggle feature http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Switch http://marvelvscapcom.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Toggle Many thanks Can I just copy and paste the Javascript codes on the toggle document? Do I have to do anything else beforehand? Alright, thanks Vice Cap Zoro Yeah I wouldn't believe this just because this is a databook, but the actual sentence is something along the lines of "He (zoro) is a dependable member of the crew that could be called vice captain". The phrase is stated in a conditional manner, so I'm interpreting this as "He was never officially appointed vice captain but he is worthy of being called one" (aka he is NOT). 12:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Image on your profile Hey, I saw that your profile has a broken link file, since it's probably from a removed image, but I just want to let you know you are able to put images on your profile without it actually being part of the Wiki. Just post a direct link to a Photobucket or Imageshack image, and it will appear there. I figured you sort of knew this, since you seem real good at coding, but that broken image has been there for so long. I'm just letting you know. If you already knew, go ahead and ignore. ^_^' 17:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nomination Mornin Levi, DP asked me to remind you of the deadline 7th November 00:00 UTC. You have until then time to accept your nomination. Your answer is really awaited. No one is hurrying you up, but this is a simple reminder so that you would not forget. It would be a pitty if you just forgot about it and lost the chance to answer. sorry nope sorry but i only speak englishEmo simone (talk) 21:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Also Sorry Heh, kind of found it funny how you had another "sorry" section just above this one. Anyways, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before, in that Straw Hat Separation argument. I think it was immature to say it was a poor argument you had, when what I should have said was I found it misleading, and that's my own fault. I should have read it better, and I should have been aware that those events weren't part of the covers. This is incredibly pointless and should just be forgotten, but I just want to get it off my chest. I also want to apologize if I'm acting immaturely or irrational with the Doflamingo argument. I don't want to be viewed as some whiney kid, so I just wanted to get this out. Thanks. 02:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Broken link in your sandbox Hey Levi, there's a broken link in your sandbox in the section image mapping. It looks like you were testing some crazy code there. Rather than me trying to figure out how to use the NoPic template there, it would be awesome if you could just delete/correct that section on you own. Thanks. 22:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Z It is a movie pamphlet (or booklet, brochure) sold in theaters.http://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/product/B009EU7532 Not volume 1000. One Piece Final answer is a monograph of OP by fans. Not worth reading. --Klobis (talk) 07:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Bullet Points vs. Numbers The reason I changed it back to bullet points is that almost all images with multiple sources have bullet points. There's no reason to change the format now. 23:46, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I agree then. Could a bot fix all the bullet points, or would it have to be done manually? Also, merry christmas to you too. 10:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) About that vandal Hey Levi, I want to ask something about who came here vandalizing. He has vandalized on various wiki's, so l wonder if a global ban could be considered on him, to prevent futurous vandalizing done by this user. So, what do you think? 15:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Beli Image Hey, I was wondering if when you uploaded was it a pure romanization from Oda, or is it a translation? Please respond, most specifically on this page. 23:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Careful editing different frames together to make one whole picture. Genocyber (talk) 13:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Will do. 14:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you get on Chat for a few minutes? I need to ask you for a favor if you have time. SeaTerror (talk) 20:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Poll Heading Levi, in the last few polls there's been several disputes over people outright asking others to vote in a certain way, to which they have and then later admitted to doing so. The extra line is just an extra reminder that that kind of behaviour isn't permitted according to our current poll rules. 15:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll say it again, that kind of behaviour isn't permitted. Why don't you try and read up our policies before accusing people of "making stuff up". While this is certainly not foolproof, if a user openly admits they only voted for option A or B because X user told them to, then that is a situation where their vote would be removed. "The only thing that is wrong, is when a user annoy another one about a poll when the latter doesn't want to talk about it" - and I'll also say it again, this exact thing has happened in the last several polls and people do not do as you have suggested. They don't resolve it, they don't report it. They just cave in and vote. 00:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Formatting Sure. I'll do that from now on. 21:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Defchris I don't mind him unbanned anymore, but I just don't want to see him undoing any more talk page edits. Please keep an eye out for him, at least. 23:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Sortkey Nice. I'll try and add it. I did not understand the problem with DEFAULTSORT not reading template parameters, though: what would you want to do that you cannot do? :OK, got it. Weird that it accepts parser functions and the like, but no parameters… :Yeah, I meant adding it to the file pages with the bot. The DEFAULTSORT thing was a side comment. :Another, totally unrelated, point: have you got any idea to fix the tab order of the switch template? The JS code of the tabber extension allows one to change the default tab, but it's not possible using wiki syntax… One solution is to import the code in Common.js and tweak it, but I've got no time to dig into it… ::Yeah, that's it. It's not possible per se, but it shouldn't be difficult by tweaking the JS. If you are more proficient than me in JS, this could probably help you. ::About spammers, ok, I'll warn you. Please Vote. Could you please vote Forum:OnePieceNation. RE:Categories I'm sorry,I thought that we shouldn't add the categorie "Non-Canon Characters" only when an article has already a categorie that starts with Non-Canon.I will deleat them. Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy talk '] 16:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature I'm trying but I can't do it 'Staw-Hat Luffy [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Staw-Hat_Luffy talk '] 20:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok,I think I did it. 20:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) gave it a try .. does it work? 15:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) no prb, thanks again. 15:56, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Log Pose again As I said, it is the log from Fishman Island to the three islands. --Klobis (talk) 02:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Belated birthday wishes Hi Levi, apology for missing the actual day as I was away and unavailable over the Chinese New Year celebration period. Here's wishing you a happy belated birthday. Cheers! 05:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jpg Please upload your new image as a png. (I don't think I need to explain the jpg vs. png thing to you). 22:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll do it. I'll check out the program. 22:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) "Size does matter". No it doesn't. SeaTerror (talk) 00:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It was the name of Z's plan, and it was "Grand Reboot" not "Grande Imbuto". Klobis's translation said so. 18:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Raw Episodes I got them from http://thepiratebay.se/torrent/7028233/video_anime_One_Piece_animelayer...11336 He linked you to the wrong one. http://www.nyaa.eu/?page=torrentinfo&tid=393694 01:05, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature Help I followed your blog for creating a new signature but I am having issues as I was customizing. When I sign and go back to the article, my signature turns to code. Here are my pages: sig, sigcode, example where it turns to code and my preferences - |{ {SUBST:CURRENTDAY}}|{ {SUBST:CURRENTMONTHNAME}}|{ {SUBST:CURRENTYEAR}}}} (spaces added). Thanks for your help. (Written signature) DEmersonJMFM 2:04 March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Episode Images Here. And there is no Japanese name for Cactus Saloon. --Klobis (talk) 14:03, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned Template http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Unsigned Can you please fix this so it counts IP edits? I tried using it and it displayed as } ( ). SeaTerror (talk) 21:02, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I had moved the forum but I tried doing it on the old forum and it still didn't work. SeaTerror (talk) 22:23, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Template. Ok,I'm very sorry 13:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I know how to creat subpages,did I do something wrong? 13:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) re. Sig template Yo Levi, WU here! Actually I simply '''SUCK '''when it comes to templates and stuff... My whole sig, coding and all is done/made by someone else (MDM, Jady, Besty), so I really have no idea for what to do even with all the guidelines your blog gives me. Do you think you can do it for me plase? Thanks in advance and hope you have a still nice day! WU out - 16:09, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yo again Levi! I know that your blog is information-wise, incredibly helpful (and that's what it's meant for anyway XD), but as helpless of a fool I am, I am still unable to do this myself. I know that this is troublesome for you and others and that my lack of skills when it comes to templates is pretty irritatting when I use a custom signature. But since the circumstances is as it is I was wondering if you could help me out here? It would really mean a lot since as I am now, I am totally unable to do it myself. I therefore apologize for being so incompetent. Anyway, have a still nice day, WU out - 13:09, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Levi, you are the best! Again, sorry for being so hopeless... WU out - 16:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Log Pose Sorry, as you can tell I'm barely active any more. The link you gave me doesn't show up on my computer, could you give me another? That is, if you still need a confirmation after a month. Thanks 19:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) File Problem The for some reason can't be moved. Everything I tried to move it to causes the notification of a previously existing page to appear. I even tried some totally random names to make sure it wasn't coincidence. If you could take a look at it you would be a big help. Thanks. 04:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I just discovered, also can't be renamed. It says the name is invalid no matter what I try to rename it. I don't understand. Could you look into this as well? 23:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) My sig hey, this is Shokoluffy. Can you please help me to make my sig as my user template? Ive tried already and got help from SHL but this is all that comes up... 19:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, see you around! poll date Why does it say that this poll ends on July 28th if it ends in two weeks? 03:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I didn't see the date. 03:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Update Table Hi Levi, I created a table for the pages with broken file links based on the codes you used to make the new section on the community messages but for some reason it doesn't automatically update itself when a page is added/removed from the category. Can you please take a look and tell me what's wrong with it? 14:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't intent to do add it on the community corner, just personal use and show it to the admins that rename files. Thank you very much. 16:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump For this. MasterDeva (talk) 17:20, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Nihongo Templates The purpose of an infobox is for viewers to get the important facts of the article. Besides, there are facts and informations in the article that are also in the infobox. So why not remove those as well. The Nihongo Templates are supposed to be there, please don't remove them. 15:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Question about your signature tutorial blog Hi, Leviathan. I am a user on a number of other wikis (not this one, only because I don't know jack about One Piece), and while searching around, I found a link to your blog. I have noticed many times, especially on the Bleach Wiki, people who make a user sub-page for their signature, and I find it great that you made a tutorial. However, I still have one question that I have not found an answer to. As far as I am aware, if a link to a personal signature template is put into , which has the exact same content for a single user no matter the wiki, any time that signature is used, wikia will look for User:Example/Sig1 on ''that wiki alone. If I am not mistaken, that means that if I were to create the appropriate sig pages on another wiki, and then type ~~~~ on a talk page on this one, it will result in a redlink. Is there an easy way to circumvent this, or do the sig pages have to be created on any wiki you use if that is the desired method of signing posts? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. I must have missed that section. I had to trim a bit of it, because I wanted to keep my the one I currently have as my default, and the preferences has a character limit. But hell, It should still work. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Colored Manga Images Well, i didn't download them. Galaxy did and he linked me on chat, so, yeah I don't have access to them. But if I remember correctly, Gal said that he made an account on a Japanese site with previews of those colored chapters. He doesn't have access to all of them either. That's all I know. But I know they are official. You shouldn't question that. If you want, I can ask him to link me the site. 09:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I will. 11:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not replying levi, I haven't manage to contract him yet. 14:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) In case you haven't gotten the link to the preview site yet, it's this one. As noted above, registration to Nico Nico Douga is required in order to view them. MasterDeva (talk) 03:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Punk Hazard He said "an island that is not possible to 'log'", so it should be "an island impossible to log/register for the Log Pose". --Klobis (talk) 13:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Interlink Si, hai ragione, però il mio inglese fa schifo... Ma tu riesci a modificare le pagine protette di questa wiki perchè sei anche qui Amministratore? Comunque, hai ragione, anche nelle altre wiki... Appena finisco di mettere tutti i profili nelle bozze, faccio gli interlink ;) Bardak97 (talk) 09:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok, mi pare di aver capito xD Quindi sei admin di tutte le wiki... Bardak97 (talk) 09:58, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Beh, mi sembra giusto ;) Bardak97 (talk) 10:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) re: Raws I'm not sure if there's any new raws. The images I'm uploading are from my own collection. Galaxy said he wanted to get those images replaced because of the lines, so I thought I would help out. XScar (talk) 18:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Manga/Anime Switch Is there a way to setup a way for users to be able to pick their preference of what will show when they load a page? I'd really like to be able to enable the manga as the default. 10:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Articles with active talk pages Hey Levi. Gal just made this category so I believe it would be awesome if you could make a section in the community messages (and possibly the recent changes) about it in order to keep the users of this wiki constantly informed about the recent discussions. Thanks in advance. 11:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What Galaxy said on my talk page. Also, when the wiki is busy, there might be more than eight active talk pages. 12:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Deleting SMW? I need help with the Soul Eater wiki but don't know what I have to do. Apparently the mediawiki stuff was edited in the past but its archaic now and just clutters up the wiki. Can you help explain or help me clean it up so I can have a proper wiki running? SeaTerror (talk) 21:01, June 28, 2013 (UTC) It would be easier if you got on chat for this. I tried community central but didn't really get much help. Just told me I should probably not mess with it. SeaTerror (talk) 21:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) regex Oi,Hi Levi,I'm recently experimentin' with regexes that can work on AWB ,.. do you know a site that lists 'em?-- :ok thanks,Multiline should be used in 'advanced' mode right?-- ::Awright,thanks dude,.and did VSTF turn into 'helper's?-- Common.js Hey Levi, for some reason the wiki's clock is gone and I can comment on anient blogs, even the very first blog on the wiki. I saw that you are the last person that edited the Common.js so I figured you might know why this happened. 17:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Just wanted to add, pretty much all switching javascript seems to be not working as well - none of the anime/manga switches work, and "Other Recent Talks" isn't working either. 17:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright. thanks. Btw, since you changed the clock isn't the "Timer CSS" section in this page useless now? 18:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Releases Template I changed it around so the default order was for Japanese but the images are all wrong no matter what I tried to do. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Releases?action=history can you fix it so that the images are in the proper order? SeaTerror (talk) 21:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Language links Hi Levi, I'm short of time these days, sorry. I think you can add the generic link to the chapter box, it's the simplest way. Active Discussions Template Hi Levi, there was a discussion here where use of the Active Discussions template on forums was brought up, and there was agreement to use the existing template on forums as well. Because of this, the Active Talk Pages category should probably be renamed Active Discussions. Given that MediaWiki:Community-corner and MediaWiki:Recentchangestext are locked, would you be able to make the necessary changes? 11:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) We should make a new category for forums. 11:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh I didn't know that, then let's use just one category. 13:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Latest Talks and Forums Hey Levi, quick question: would there be any issues if the recent forums and recent talk lists in the community corner template were edited to exclude minor edits? I took a look at the dpl manual and saw that minoredits=exclude is an option, and it's been bugging me for a while that all the image updating and redlink fixing has rendered the lists worthless. Having the Active Discussions template has helped, but it doesn't make it clear when new messages are on each page. If a wiki policy could be instituted where everyone marks their messages as normal edits and redlinks/images replacements as minor they would be useful again. 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :That would be very hard for me and a bunch of other editors that always have their edits marked as minor. I really don't like that idea. 19:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I was checking for technical viability before I opened a forum about it. We can discuss it in the forum if it's possible, but I don't see any reason for people to mark posts contributing to a discussion as minor in the first place, and they really should uncheck the minor edit box if it's on by default (which is what I do). 19:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::It's really hard to always remember to do that. I do it if I remember to but 99% of the time I forget to unmark it. And by looking at forum and talk page histories I can tell that I am not the only one. Anyway, you're right, we should discuss that in a forum. 19:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Needs Help ... Hi Leviathan ! Um, well, I need help about the switch template. :< They say you could, so please ? I'll wait for you. User Page (My Talkpage ) I have copied written all toggle and switch templates. The one that I don't know is the Java Script, I don't were to put them, so if you can help me, that would be nice. User Page (My Talkpage ) Thank you so much ! Everything's allright now. User Page (My Talkpage ) User with pornographic avatar Hey Levi, User:Rias Gremory changed his avatar to pornographic material after an issue in chat. Since user avatars are a global issue, I thought I'd report it to you rather than the local admins. He's also the founder of a wiki. 02:09, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Digitally Colored Chaps In Italian Hi Levi, I just wanted to let you know that an italian group has started doing the digitally colored chapters. Here is the link. I figured i should let you know in case you want to read them and/or add something about it in One Piece in Italy. 17:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Not as far as I know. Not yet at least. 18:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Jinbe Since you participated in the talk page discussion, I thought you might want to check out the poll that has opened here. 18:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Centered Portraits in Gallery Templates Your input would be appreciated in this discussion. If you have time available please do participate. MasterDeva (talk) 20:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Poll Template Hey Levi, could you add your coding wisdom to the conversation on Template talk:Poll#Test Poll Category and Other Updates? Thanks! 22:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yet Another DPL Request Hi levi, as the title suggests, I have yet another DPL request. Since Category:Polls in Discussion was recently created, I believe we should add it in MediaWiki:Community-corner jut like we did with the rest and since you are the one who made the tables and probably none of our admins can use DPL, could you please do it? Thanks in advance. 15:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 16:22, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Bounty Trivia Can you add your bounty trivia to the page that you discussed here, so that the discussion can be closed? 05:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Portraits Well, Staw's reverting me anyway now, but the Category description clearly states it's for One Piece characters only: :This category contains the '''One Piece characters portrait images that are used in the Gallery Templates. Remember that the standard size for such images is 120x120 when used, but the image itself can be bigger as long it remains a square, as specified in our Image Guidelines. I don't think the portraits should exist at all though. A bulleted list would be more than enough. 16:34, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Bot flag request Hi! I’m admin of russian One Piece Wiki. I want to add interwiki links to all existing russian articles. We have over 1000 articles, and I want to use bot for this task. So I’m requesting bot flag for this user: User:Bot-OPru Also if my bot have bot flag in other languages, I will fix (add nonexistent/delete wrong ones and so on) interwiki links there too. --Valdy (talk) 21:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Template Changes Forum Hey Levi, you should take a look at this, since it's a little above the knowledge of most of our editors, and it seems we have to change a bunch of templates. Forum:Template Configuration Changes Coming. Your input would really be appreciated. Thanks. 01:23, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Different Blog Category Name Sff pointed out to me here that on the Italian wiki, you guys have changed the name of the default "Blog posts" category. How did you do that? 12:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Latest Talks Hey Levi. I recently asked Sff about this but he referred me to you. Seems isn't working right on the Community Corner. You can't actually click on the "others" tab for some reason. Works fine on the template page though. Could you take a quick look at that? Thanks. 21:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :OK. Well I believe it's possible to do this in full-CSS (with the :target pseudo-class), but I don't think it works in all modern browsers. (Still better than working nowhere, though.) Here's what I was thinking about: Title 1 Title 2 content 1 content 2 Two caveats: clicking on the "buttons" changes the position of the viewport in the canvas (since they're just links to anchors), and the two content divs are active at the beginning (I'm sure there could be a workaround, but it would probably be rather obfuscated). So, maybe it won't really be useful, but it sure was fun. Wiki Teams Hi are the Wiki Teams still active and If they are can I Join one? --Admiral Sugar (talk) 13:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Admins/bureaucrats The wikia is a big site, hence why the editors need to bring incidents to attention. I now when wikias get popular it becomes increasingly harder to run it. When it appears their not doing their job, its just the number of users/edits is too much alone and new admins/bureaucrats are needed. I'm just saying, the editors need to pay attention to who is in charge and get them to sort out run away situations. You have to go to the wikia staff to ask them to demote someone, can't do that with some SERIOUS evidence. I.e. what happened to me and the original editors when we came here originally resulted in us unbanned and the original creator of the site banned permanently. That sort of level of behaviour, one random whiny editor can't make the wiki staff do anything. Most of the time they just don't get involved with each wikias workings and leave them to self-maintain themselves. So in other words, over 3/4 of the editors would need to be against them to get them banned. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:42, February 16, 2014 (UTC) VSTF Help Sup Levi, I need your help as VSTF with a user.. A few days ago, User:Luffydumbpoopmonkey joined the wiki, broke all the rules and got banned. But even though he got IP blocked, he made a new account: User:Zorothepoopcutter which also got banned by IP, but today he made a new one named user:Donquioxte Doflamingo and since the name of the third one isn't simmilar, proof that it's the same guy. Please help with your VSTF rights, we're really tired of him. Thanks in advance. 12:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok man, thanks. Yeah, looks like Nova contacted staff too but I wasn't aware. 12:29, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Leviathan, Can I have a word with you about Turkish wiki? --Zeckopacho (talk) 17:22, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. What I wanted to talk about is the current Turkish wiki that is connected with the international one (English) That wiki has 593 pages but is completely "forsaken" and new pages just contain nothing or bad language. Can new page that I created be linked with the international One Piece wiki? The old one is a disgrace and we will build this new one with care. Can you help in anyway about this?--Zeckopacho (talk) 12:08, May 20, 2014 (UTC) There are many Turkish wikis unfortunately. The biggest one is this: http://tr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ana_sayfa This one is the oldest probably and has most pages but it is abandoned. Every new page contains silly things. I tried to edit and add many pages but I am not an admin there so I can't do much. Mine is this: http://tr.one-piece-turkiye.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_T%C3%BCrkiye_Wiki of course it is new and doesn't contain much but at least there won't be anything silly in it. I am really concerned that Turkish One Piece wiki is represented by that site. I want to make things properly.--Zeckopacho (talk) 12:52, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help :) Zeckopacho (talk) 18:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Levaithan, Hi :) I am finally the admin of the TR OP page and I am happy about it :D But there is an issue I need your help about. I couldn't understand the concept of collapesables and can't aplly them for my templates. Can you make this template collapsable? http://tr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Eablon:Kalp_Korsanlar%C4%B1 It would be a huge help. And I can make others better too. Thanks in advance :)--Zeckopacho (talk) 22:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New "Toggle" / "Switch" Issues Hey Leviathan 89, We've been having issues with the Toggle and more specifically the Switch functions working in recent days (no one has edited the dependencies and it is affecting multiple wikis that we have been using them on for years - the problem seems to only affect instances where there are more than 2 or 3 images being used. But the entire problem may be more widespread. Is there anything you could think of that might help fix this or if it might be a Wikia-induced problem? Thanks, User:~%3D(iNate)%3D~ The most affected place I have noticed these issues is on the DragonVale Wiki. Individual Dragon pages have the issue on the 4th instance of the script when you click between Adult, Juvenile, Baby, and Egg. The Egg image does not display but in some cases you can still click where the image should be and be directed to the image file page, as if the image is "invisible" or something. This issue is far more pronounced on pages using multiple switches or nested switches, we have been successfully implementing more and more complex scripts without any issues over the last couple of years. All of this has only happened recently. Simple Page - Plant Dragon Complex Page - Colosseum Thanks, User:~%3D(iNate)%3D~ p.s. It seems we have a little less of an issue than originally believed. The image seems to appear for mobile users if they pinch and pull their screen to zoom in and out. And for full browser users they can simply scroll their page and any missing images will appear. Though this is still not how we have become accustomed to the script functioning for the past years it's been in use... Thanks for the quick reply but it is most certainly not the case. We have been using the function successfully on DragonVale Wiki for years (as early at January 2012) and this issue only cropped up maybe less than a week ago. Also the issue occurred on two other wikis that have identical syntax usage and I am certain that none of the 3 were accidentally messed up along the way, especially considering I am the only one who has ever modified the css/js on the other 2 wikis and neither have been touched in over a year. But it seems this isn't something we can resolve at this time, I'll check out the link you provided. Thanks again, User:~%3D(iNate)%3D~ re:Spam Is there a way to temporarily disable all image uploading? 03:49, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Turkish Wiki again Hi Leviathan. Sorry for asking too much questions but I have something else to ask this time. Our wiki has many useless templates that get in our way. Deleting them is easy of course bu we need order and good templates just like this wiki has. Do you know anyone that can help us about that? If we could just have the templates this wiki has, our work would be perfect. Waiting for an answer. Thanks in advance. http://tr.onepiece.wikia.com/ Zeckopacho (talk) 11:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Romance Dawn Wiki Hello Leviathan, I was hoping to ask how you managed to have Galaxy9000's Romance Dawn Wiki deleted, even though it's a duplicate wiki and I thought wikia could do nothing about those? I ask because of similar with a duplicate wiki I've been having. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 21:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC)